Twice the Charm
by SitaraDevi
Summary: No one smelled a rat, in fact, no one knew who the critter was. She was in plain sight and she stumbles across a room known as the Ouran Host Club. Will her secret get out or will the club be destroyed? Two devils decide to play a new fun game on this strange student.
1. Character Info

Masa Sasaki

Freshman

Gender: Female

Hair: Short, Dark red, shoulder-length

Height: 5

Bad qualities: Can't sing, Clumsy, can't play an instrument, and has a tendency to use violence.

Eyes: brown

Likes: Her brothers (sometimes), her dad, cooking, tea, and designing.

Specialties: She's good at lying and understands business.

She's not shy, but she doesn't know how to react with friends much less guys (other than her brothers). She awkwardly reacts to things randomly.

Kira Sasaki

Sophomore

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown, spikey hair

Height: 5'4

Eyes: Light brown

Bad qualities: Starting conversations, being a tutor (he learns by himself), doesn't know how to make girls happy (other than Masa)

Likes: Reading all day, Sweets, School

Specialties: Piano playing and Body building.

He's very intelligent; a total bookworm.

Toshi Sasaki

Senior

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown, long hair tied with a ribbon

Height: 5'9

Eyes: Dark blue

Bad qualities: Bad temper, he gets jealous, and sucks at studying

Likes: track, tea

Specialties: Drawing.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Host Club

I so do not own OHSHC

The Italics mean that someone is thinking.

I just own my Ocs in this fanfic hope you like the story

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Host Club

"Ready for your first day of school lil sis?" Toshi asked.

"Yeah and you better make some friends too." Kira added.

"Why do I have this girl uniform? I look like Big Bird from Sesame Street." I complained staring at it.

"We just wanted to see how you looked in it." They replied awing.

I ran back in the bathroom to change into a boy's uniform.

"Awwww our cute sis looks pretty in both uniforms." They hugged me tight. "And plus the guys at our school won't hit on you!"

"Let's get going we don't wanna be late!"

I ran down the halls looking for my class, the place was so huge I got lost and accidently ran into a student.

"Ack! I'm so sorry!" I yelled.

"No it's okay ." He said.

He had pretty brown hair and was wearing an Ouran uniform like me.

"Ummm do you know where class 1-A is?" I asked. I had a big grin on my face because I was excited to explore the whole school after class.

"It's down the hall, just keep walking straight and you'll see a sign, are you new here? I'm in the same class as well."

"Yep! My name's Masa Sasaki." I grinned.

"My name's Haruhi Fujioka. You seem very happy?" He blinked

"Of course, who wouldn't be? My first encounter with a student and I'm so happy. I've been home schooled for almost my whole life. Anyways we should be going." I told him

"…. Sure."

"Class, meet our new student Masa Sasaki." My teacher told the class."Your seat is next to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." She pointed.

I heard some people talk, but I just walked to my seat. I sat next to two boys known as the Hitachiin twins they had a sly grin on their faces staring at me which scared me in a way. I was relieved to see that my seat was next to Haruhi who gave me a warm smile. I blushed looking away with a smile.

_Okay Masa this is your first potential friend. Don't blow this._

The heat from my cheeks went away as soon as I felt a pair of glaring eyes watching me, it was the twins.

I mumubled looking at them "H-hello."

The two stared and faced the whiteboard.

_Haruhi (They are definitely up to something.)_

"Ne, Haruhi may I talk to you after class?"

He simply nodded.

After class I was walking with Haruhi in the hallways because we both had a free period.

"So, Masa what did you want to talk about?" As soon as he asked that I suddenly felt heat rise to my cheeks again.

"Well… W-when we met earlier I was excited to see that I met someone. I'm probably a dork and weird and strange. I've never met anyone who was nice enough to tell me where my classroom was in my previous school. I've always been with my moth-" I noticed that I was rambling too much so I stopped and asked, "I don't usually do this, b-but will you b-be my friend?!"

Haruhi started chuckling. "You didn't have to- haha-scream the- ha last part. I would love to be your friend."

My eyes literally lit up after hearing him say that so I hugged him for a long time until a pair of arms literally appeared from the corner of my eye.

"Hikaru, Kaoru what are you doing? Masa I'll see you later then!" Haruhi called while being dragged away.

I paused in my spot just staring in the direction the three were headed.

" Kyaaaa! I made a friend and witnessed my first kidnapping at school!" I jumped with joy until I heard voices of girls approaching.

"I can't wait to see Suoh-senpai!"

"I'm hoping to see Kaoru and Hikaru. Forbidden love always gets my heart jumping." One girl stated.

"We all know we love Haruhi." The four girls swooned.

"Ouran Host club forever girls!" The students giggled and courtsied when they saw me, but continued their walk.

_Suoh… and Host Club and Haruhi is supposedly there? What the heck is forbidden love?_

My curiosity got the better of me and I tried to follow them and without looking I ran into a door.

"Ow….What is this place? Music room 3?"

When I opened the door carefully peaking through a crack rose petals flew in my face.

"W-what's going on?"

"Welcome to the host club." A blonde said coming forward to me."I've never seen a gay person come here before?"

"What is this place? Who are you calling gay?!"

"I'm Tamaki Suoh." He said.

I saw him walking up to me so I backed away slowly towards the door and when he was about to come any closer I opened the door to slam it in his face.

"You're so creepy and plus get your eyes checked." I told him. _That's the famous Tamaki Suoh…_

He started talking so fast after recovering from the hit that I didn't understand him and handed me a rose.

_Is he trying to hit on me?!_

I stood there shocked with my mouth gaped open then stepped on one of his foot.

"Yeeeeooww!" He screamed.

He went into a corner sitting down drawing an imaginary circle on the floor with his hand.

"No one's hated me before…"

"Are you serious?!" I yelled. _It's hard to believe since you act like that..._

"Well of course! I mean look at me, I'm truly the best gentlemen there is around." He yelled."And besides who are you?"

"I came by because I heard Haruhi was here and-"

"You must be Masa the brother of Toshi and Kira Sasaki, his parents own the famous Sasaki Hotel and Company. Their company is competing with your company Tamaki." A person said, he had black hair and was wearing glasses his name was Kyoya Ootori. I remember attending his father's champagne party once.

"Masa-chan, Masa-chan do you wanna hold Usa-chan?" A little boy asked.

"Uhhh…no thank you?"

"Do you want some cake?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Who are you?"

"My name's Hunny and this is my cousin Takashi! Call him Mori." Hunny smiled."Are you sure you don't want cake?"

"I'm leaving."

Right when I was walking away I heard a crash, when I looked forward I stared to see there were shattered pieces of a tea set and a vase carried by a butler.

"Ooops…" I whispered to myself and tried dashing out.

The door swung open and in came the Hitachiin twins with Haruhi.

(Haruhi POV)

I saw the same red-haired boy I saw earlier, he was about to leave until some girls came in.

"Ummm… excuse me I was wondering if-"

"You could see me, lovely princess?" Tamaki asked.

"Or meet us?" The twins asked.

"Actually we wanted to meet Masa-kun." The other girl blurted.

"We saw him come into the room earlier."

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru went back to a corner drawing an imaginary circle.

"Since when was a new kid this famous..." They mumbled. Kyoya motioned Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Yes?" Masa said.

"We were wondering are you joining the host club?"

"Actually I-mmff?!" Kaoru and Hikaru covered his mouth and dragged him to Kyoya leaving the two girls with a confused look.

(Masa POV)

The Hitachiin twins grabbed me by my arm.

"Since you broke the 600,000 yen tea set and vase you are now supposed to pay us back. Plus, you were about to run away without paying." Kyoya said smirking.

"Mmmmmfff?!" One of the twins removed his hand from my mouth. "You cannot be serious…Just for a tea set and vase? And so what if I was?"

_I can't ask my parents for money even though we are rich, I would be in so much trouble…or even my brothers since they won't let me here the end of it._

"It's a crime!" The twins chimed.

"Isn't there any other way to pay for it?" I whined.

"Yes." He smirked again. "You will be working as member of the host club and not complain."

"Bu-" Kyoya pointed to the direction of the two girls.

I let out a breath heavily walking back to the girls.

"Yes I am a member." I said trying to smile.

"Really then can we ask to sit with you tomorrow?!"

"Sure…"

Just when one of the girls was about to step on the broken glass I held her hand and pulled her forward.

"Ah. Please be careful it's dangerous."

Before I could say anything else the girl already fainted. O-o

The blonde gritted his teeth looking at me as the girls left.

_Note to self glasses boy has unlimited information, Tamaki is a total oblivious idiot, Hunny and Mori may not be a problem, the twins are strange, and Haruhi doesn't seem like the type to join this club._

Kyoya had told Tamaki what had happened.

"So now that you're a member of the host club…you must bow down to me." The blonde Tamaki boasted.

"Like hell I will." I scoffed.

"MASA!~" My brothers' voices boomed and barged in hugging me.

"A bunch of girls told us you were here. What are you doing in the Ouran Host club for?" Toshi asked.

_I can't tell them…_

"Yeah, si- I mean bro, you should be more careful!" Kira whined.

"Can't… breathe…" They quickly let go and apologized to me.

"I'm a part of the Host club now…"

"You joined this club?" They both said.

"Yes…"

My brothers glared at the host club members and said, "Well if this is what you wanted. On the other hand you trying anything on Masa you'll regret it!"

"Especially you! Suoh!" Kira pointed his finger accusingly. Tamaki stood with his hands up to his side.

I eventually left with my brothers and waved goodbye to Haruhi who was confused at the situation I was in.

"So you've met Tamaki Suoh?"

"Yes."

"Good, you will get close to this Host Club and gather information. Also, you must help me destroy that company without fail."

"Yes mother."

"The company will shoot through the roof knowing that Sasaki will be ahead of them." My mother left the room.

"I'm just a _puppet_…You're not even my real mother." I whispered.

I hope you liked this chapter ^-^


	3. Chapter 2 : Pranks

**Chapter 2: Pranks**

A/N: Yay! I'm on a roll. I'm so happy re-editing these stories and I hope you all get a small kick of laugh in this chapter. Please enjoy and the drama will begin in the next few chapters. I want to have my character kind of develop first. Please feel free to write a review it will make me even happier.

Masa: Just start already.

Me: I'm not done yet.

Masa: (sigh) Devi doesn't own Ouran characters. Only me and my brothers.

Toshi and Kira: Look forward to other OCS as well.

Me: I love you.

Everyone: We hate you.

Me: I can feel the love!

Masa: DORK.

Me: ...

* * *

(_Masa POV_) Recap:

_"Good, you will get close to this Host Club and gather information. Also, you must help me destroy that company without fail."_

_"Yes mother."_

_"The company will shoot through the roof knowing that Sasaki will be ahead of them." My mother left the room._

* * *

"So you see when setting down your cup you must extend your pinky finger using it as a cushion so that it won't make as much noise." Tamaki boasted.

_I have to listen to this freak the whole day to get information?_ _A bunch of rich people who have no care in family businesses at all._ I had set down my cup making a clank sound.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" I asked innocently.

"How will you ever be a host if you're acting like that." He complained drilling his fist into my head.

"I'll ask-owww- when I need the help-oww- thank you very much." I pushed him away out of my personal bubble.

"Hey you don't have any perfume on you?" _Oh God, I should change that strawberry shampoo I had. Curse my girly needs; please don't find out I'm a girl you Pedo._

"Of course I don't and gross I don't like that kind of smell!"

"Well you need some so you'll attract guests!" Tamaki yelled holding out a perfume

"Get that stuff away from me!" He grabbed my hand.

"Come on, it's a beautiful fragrance!"

"No! You Pedo!" I yelled running behind Mori and Hunny hiding. The blonde ran in the wrong direction not noticing me.

Haruhi walked by smiling and he motioned me to sit down at a table.

"I can't believe I'm here doing this." I let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry I'm in a similar situation, you'll get used to it."

"R-really you don't look like the type that would join this club. What happened?"

"Similar to what happened to you; broke a vase, it looked like the same replacement you broke, and here I am… in debt." He said smiling and I turned beet red.

"I've never got a chance to thank you for being my friend." I smiled deeply.

"There's no need for thanks. You said that you've never met anyone as nice as me?"

"It's true. I was picked on constantly by guys just because the girls in class wanted to hang out with me. Then one day, I got into a fight with my friend because he threw away my cupcake so I pushed him down. Then I was dumped with trash all over me when I was walking to school. I was called Oscar the Grouch by everyone. But it didn't stop when I got to middle school, I got involved in fights so, I stopped going to school. Heh you can laugh if you want –ha. Well that's one of my many stories."

Haruhi giggled which sounded like a girl.

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at how childish people can be. Sesame Street? Are they serious?"

I smiled even more brightly to hear my friend say that.

"In middle school there were people who'd put fake love letters. There was one person who I really liked and I went to meet them. Only, to be stood up… But that's one of-"

"Many stories?"

"Yes."

"We should talk about something else." I nodded in agreement.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Tamaki returned and glared at the two sitting with each other laughing. He noticed that Masa looked cute when she was smiling.

"My lovely daughter is laughing with a boy!" Tamaki cried.

"Milord you have some issues." Kaoru stated and he looked curiously at his brother who was clearly jealous.

"That guy gets on my nerves." Hikaru mumbled.

"I know me too. He thinks he can take away our toy"

"Hikaru, Kaoru don't let that boy get too close to Haruhi. Do whatever you can." The twins nodded.

(Across the room)

"You're certainly different than the others and you also look like a girl. Oh, I don't mean to be rude it's nice to have feminine features." Masa said blushing.

"Thank you. You also have some pretty features yourself." Haruhi laughed.

The host club all glared at the red-haired girl; out of nowhere Hunny dragged her away before she could ask questions.

"Masa-chan your customers are here!" Hunny said cheerfully.

"Oh wow that's a lot of girls" She stared in the direction of seven students.

"I'll be with you on the first day, so Masa-chan, you want some candy?"

"No thank you." She told him."I almost forgot something."

She ran towards her bag grabbing a decorated gold box before returning.

_I'm kind of nervous , I even made presents for the customers.  
_

* * *

"Why do you say Masa-san's name with a 'chan' Hunny-sempai?"

"Because it sound cuter that way." The blonde cheerfully mumbled with a fork of cake in his mouth and the girls awed at him.

"So Masa-san What type of host are you?" One girl asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Mori is the silent type, Tamaki is the princely type, Kyoya is the cool, Hunny is the cute loli, the twins are the devil type, and Haruhi is natural."

"Umm w-well I have no idea?" Masa slowly backed away because she'd never been with a crowd of friendly girls before.

"Masa-chan brought present!" Hunny pipped with a smile.

Masa blushed so bright that she tried to look away while pouting. _What if they don't like it?_

" H-h-here its nothing special! Just something I made for everyone since you are all my first customers, I d-don't know if you all will like it." She said handing it to the girls on the opposite couch.

Masa retreated to the corner of the couch trying to hide her face and readied herself for the rejection.

"Kyaaaaa! It's gorgeous!" The girls squealed with the rose brooches in their hands. The brooches were all dark yellow roses with white pearls and black laces circling the flower.

"I love it!" They screamed.

One girl suddenly yelled out " You're the Bashful (Tsundere) Type!" Everyone on the couch agreed, including Hunny.

"Thank you..." Masa mumbled which caused the girls to turn pink and she smiled.

* * *

(_Normal POV_)

"Some of our girls are over there..." Hikaru said.

"Hey Hikaru you wanna play a prank on the new toy?" He asked his brother

"What should we do?"

Two girls approached the twins.

"Ummm can you give this cake to Masa-kun and tell him it's from us?" Some girls asked.

The twins had a huge grin on their faces.

"Sure." They replied

Right after the girls left Kaoru poured salt all over the cake and Hikaru carried it over to Masa.

"Hey, Masa some girls wanted to give this to you." He put the cake in her lap and walked away.

"Thanks… but, I don't really like sweets."

"Can I have it?!" Hunny yelled out.

"I guess."

He took a bite and his face looked stoned then Masa saw his eyes turned watery.

"What's wrong?!" She said frantically.

He started crying and Mori ran up to Masa asked what did she do.

"I didn't do anything. He just took a bite out of a cake is all." She told him.

"T-th-the c-cake tasted so salty!" He cried.

Masa looked at the cake.

"Maybe the girls mistook the sugar and salt." She told him while wiping his eyes with her hankerchief.

Mori popped a lollipop into Hunny's mouth and Hunny eventually stopped crying then hugged Masa, the customers looked at them in screaming "Kawaii!".

Hikaru stared at his brother and said to him, "Total fail."

* * *

Haruhi came and bought sodas for everyone and set them on the table.

"Masa which would you like?"

"Can I get a Coke?" She called out.

While Haruhi wasn't looking the twins kept shaking the can extra hard and when Haruhi turned around the twins had left.

"Huh they were just here?"

Masa received the soda from Haruhi and walked over to give it to Kyoya. "Here's what you wanted."

"Thank you."

When he opened the can soda splashed all over his face.

"I'll be adding 10,000 yen more to your debt." He told her.

"What?! Just for a soda b-but I didn't do that and I didn't know what was going to happen!" She yelled.

"My notebook got wet." He answered and walked away.

"Like I care."

"4,000 yen."

There were customers staring at the two arguing and he smirked. Kyoya started striping his shirt off; leaving his bare chest revealed and handed it to the blushing red head. He lifted her chin with a finger.

"Take these to my room." He stated

"Hah?!"

"You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?" He said slowly leaning forward. Masa pushed his hand away realizing he was acting to get attention from customers. Her heart didn't race as much as she realized what was happening.

"It's not like I want to do it." She pouted cutely that even Kyoya and the twins were caught off guard.

"Kyaaaa! The Shadow King and the Bashful (Tsundere) Prince! It's Scandalous!" Several customers screamed and fainted one after another.

Hikaru sighed. "Well that plan failed."

Kaoru mumbled, "Yeah and that was your idea."

* * *

It was time for the customers to leave and many said they wanted to come back tomorrow while thanking the hosts.

* * *

"I got an idea." Kaoru took a dictionary and an empty pillow cases.

Masa kept on doing errands all day so she maybe tired they thought she was coming in the room. Tamaki came in the room and sat on the couch.

"I didn't get enough sleep." He plopped his head down on the pillow.

*BANG*

"OWwww… my head! Why is there a dictionary in the pillow?!" Tamaki screamed at the pain

"Uuuggghh it failed again!" Kaoru whispered in a loud tone.

"I've got another idea." Hikaru pulled out a saw.

* * *

Right when Masa was about to sit down Tamaki came in with an ice pack on his head.

"What happened to your head?" Masa laughed.

"Someone put a dictionary inside the pillow cases in the library." He responded.

"That's strange I was about to take a rest there. Glad that wasn't me."

Tamaki sat down in the chair next to her and tried scooting in his chair, but he toppled backwards.

"Are you okay?" Masa asked.

"Hey what's going on?" Haruhi asked

"He fell off the chair."

Kyoya came in and looked at Masa.

"That'll be 200,000 yen." He told her writing in his new notebook.

"What?!" She yelled. "I never even did anything!"

"Uhhhhh… fifth's time the charm." Kaoru said holding out white duct tape.

* * *

"Haruhi… someone's out to get me…" Masa complained hugging her. "KYOYA! WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL THOSE DAMAGED THINGS!?"

"You're the one who was there when all those things broke." He replied flatly.

"Hey! Why are you hugging my daughter?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Your daughter? Don't you mean son?" Masa asked.

"Ha-ha-ha Of course I meant to say son not daughter! Haruhi is a man! Why wouldn't sh- i mean he be?!"

"Your face is to close and you smell of perfume..."

"Masa you should clean your face. You have some dirt." Haruhi told her.

She nodded and went over to the sink with Haruhi then turned it on water splashed all over them.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed from afar.

"Alright it worked!" The twins high-fived each other.

"My day really does suck…" Masa whined.

"Hikaru Kaoru what are you doing?" Hunny asked.

"Nothing!"

Masa stared at them like they were crazy.

Thanks for reading! ~ :D


	4. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

I'm trying my best not to be OOC so please don't tell me anything rude about this chapter.

Masa: Remember she owns no original host members nor characters.

Toshi: When am I gonna get more screen time?

Kira: Me too.

Me: Soon my pretties! SOON! Kekekekekeke!

Everyone: *backs away slowly from the maniac author.

(Normal POV)

"You can borrow the clothes we have here." Kyoya insisted.

"No way. You have the of-course-it-would-cost-you-money look!" She whined.

_BRRRIIIINNNG! BRRRIIIINNNG! BRRRIIIINNNG!_

Kyoya walked towards his office to answer phone call and he closed the soundproof door behind him. While Mori and Hunny said their goodbyes to leave to their Karate and Kendo appointment, the Hitachiin twins already left to a fashion show.

"Why is everyone so busy today?"

"It's going to be Halloween next month so everyone's preparing early." Tamaki called.

"I don't have any clothes with me! My brothers already left with my driver and my house is too far!" Masa cried with her suit dripping with water.

"You can come over to my place and borrow some clothes?" Haruhi suggested and walked Masa to the door with her things.

"Is it alright with you?"

"No! No! No! Definitely not!" Tamaki wailed as soon as he heard this.

"Senpai I don't mind." Haruhi said.

The helpless king could only stand in the middle of the room; powerless without his subjects and frozen.

"MOTHER DEAR CALL TANAKA!"

He was answered by silence.

"I guess I have to do this by myself!" He stated while pulling out his phone.

(Outside the school.)

"Oh you have a bike?"

"Yeah it's much easier than walking. I'm surprised you know what it is."

"…Let me guess a lot of rich people AKA Tamaki doesn't know how to ride one, much less know what it is?"

"Yep... I have a bunch of my dad's t-shirts at home." She laughed.

"I used to have a bike. My father bought it for my when I was just 10, but it's gone now." Masa explained reminiscing in the nostalgic feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and the two were silent, enjoying the ride. Masa broke the silence realizing she was caught up in her imagination.

"Wow, thanks a bunch Haruhi. I didn't want my debt to rise up anymore from that Shadow King."

"Kyoya's not as bad as he seems…he's just…" Haruhi tried to find the right words to describe her co-worker.

"…doing his job?" Masa asked and Haruhi nodded.

They stopped at their destination. It was a small apartment complex.

"Hello, sorry for intruding on you." Masa called out while walking in with Haruhi.

"Make yourself at home." A voice called out from the kitchen. "Achee." She let out a small cute sneeze.

"Here's some shirts Masa-san." She thanked Haruhi and went off to the direction of the bathroom.

"Is it those boys again Haruhi?"

"No, it's one of my friends who recently transferred."

"Oh really what's the darling's name? Ryouji asked.

"It's Mas-"

There was a loud screeching sound of a car parking that interrupted Haruhi's sentence.

"HARUHI I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Tamaki huffed while rudely entering. He heard a muffling voice through the bathroom door and rapidly walked towards it.

"SENPAI NO THA-!" Haruhi tried to stop her friend but it was too late.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh? Kya?" The man's face collided with a large soap bar causing him to stumble backwards and he loose consciousness.

"Masa!" Haruhi barged into the room seeing a scared friend crouched down on the ground with nothing but a shirt to cover her bandaged chest and her slacks.

"You're a girl?"

"Y-yes." She said while putting on the large shirt; blushing feverishly. Haruhi's father was stepping on the fallen prince repeatedly calling him 'pervert'.

(A really silent hour later.)

Everyone was sitting around the table except for Tamaki who was still unconscious and twitching with pain. Haruhi asked his driver Tanaka to take him home and get some rest.

"Che, that cockroach." Ryouji spat. "Are you hungry?"

Masa peered at the cross dresser with shocked eyes still trying to comprehend what happened an hour ago. Her grim expression looked like she was on the verge of jumping out a building.

"Please, please don't tell anyone." She pleaded trying to stop her tears from her soon to be never ending waterfall. Ryuji set down the curry he had prepared.

"Masa… you don't need to be sad. I-" she paused for a moment and thought through her decision "...have the same secret." Haruhi tried to help her cope with her bombarded feelings.

"You're a girl too?!"

The brunette simply nodded sheepishly and smiled kind heartedly. She knew that telling her this would be dangerous, but she didn't want to see her friend like this.

"It's not a big deal. I just promised not to tell my secret inside school and we're outside."

Masa held her right hand up and spoke "I promise to keep your secret and guard it with my life."

Haruhi just laughed at her friend's admirable childish reaction.

"I just wanted to you to know so that it seems even as friends. I guess we all have secrets, ne?"

"So we're a room full of cross dressers!" Ryouji exclaimed walking in striking a sexy pose in his cute heart-shaped maid apron.

Masa tried to stifle her giggle, but let it out along with her bottled emotions. Haruhi and her father gave her a warm embrace understanding that it was a difficult time for her.

"Th-thank ha you. I'm Masa Sasaki, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fujioka." Masa bowed to the father after breaking away from their hug.

"Please call me Ranka."

"I should tell you both why I've been doing this."

"No. You don't have to." Haruhi remarked. "Let's just enjoy the food for now."

Masa took a large bite hoping to swallow her feelings down.

"This is amazing!" Masa beamed.

"My best recipe I learned to make. My wife had the same expression you have when she first tried it." Ranka laughed.

"You must get all the women with cooking like this!"

The man bursted out laughing at the young girl with a piece of rice stuck to her face.

"You have a lovely home." She commented and Ryouji thanked her.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile, now that her friend calmed down. The three sat down exchanging funny stories about how Haruhi's father met the Host Club members.

"Yoou ha saw Tama-ha-ki toppled over Haruhi!"

"Yes, that little demon tried to touch her. I know it!" a fiery passion burned in his eyes.

"He was not dad. You are over-reacting. He was so depressed you thought that, that he started growing mushrooms in the closet."

"Yes and I made him eat them!" Ryouji gloated.

"After you made him fly into a wall."

_It feels like a family…_ Masa couldn't stop laughing for a while after hearing his statement. She looked at the clock across the room.

"Oh no. It's late I have to go."

"Darling you can stay as long as you'd like. I can even talk to your parents to sleep over."

"R-r-r-really?!" Masa asked with sparkling eyes. Haruhi nodded.

He nodded also with a simple 'yes'.

"I'll call my brothers right now then." She chirped.

(Haruhi's Room)

"Ne Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You don't need to-"

"You won't tell the other, will you?"

"No. Not if you want me to."

"I dont. What about the Pedo King?"

Haruhi chuckled at the nickname Masa gave Tamaki.

"My dad talked to his driver. He'll most likely wake up thinking it's a dream."

"I feel so happy with the kindness you and your father treated me with. It's always hard to try and acts like a man. Men don't c-cry." Tears started to fall, one after the other as she remembered her past. She allowed herself to cry for the first time, not as a boy, but as a girl.

"You don't need to force yourself. You can be whoever you want. You're a strong woman."

Haruhi embraced the girl letting her sob until she fell asleep.

"Poor girl… " Ryouji stood by the door with extra blankets. "It's nice to see you around a friend that's a girl."

Haruhi simply nodded and brushed Masa's bangs to the side.

"If she ever feels like coming by again Haruhi tell her she's more than welcome to."

"I will."

(Suoh Mansion)

Tamaki was mumbling in his sleep imagining Masa in an Ouran girl uniform along with Haruhi.

"_Tamaki-senpai." The two girls called out to their upperclassman._

_Masa embraced the blushing prince._

"_You were a girl after all. I'm so happy to see you!"_

"_Tamaki-senpai what about me?" Haruhi asked._

"_My darling, you are beautiful." He leaned forward to kiss her until she stopped him with one hand._

"_Tamaki-senpai, I cannot. My love belongs to Masa-san." _

"_But she's a girl."_

"_What are you talking about?" A voice called out. Masa appeared in her boy's uniform and ripped open her shirt revealing a man's chest. "I'm a man."_

" _N-N-N-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blonde screamed himself awake from his slumber.

"Master, what are you screaming about?" His butler asked.

Tamaki blinked, profoundly at where he was.

"Tanaka, where am I? What happened, I thought I was at Haruhi's house?"

"You weren't. You asked me to pick you up from school and you fainted from stress." Tanaka lied remembering what the Fujiokas asked him to do.

Tamaki abruptly got up noticing his back aching with pain.

"Have a goodnights rest Master."

"Thank you Tanaka." _Was I really imagining everything?_

End of Chapter 3

Me: Phew I did my best everyone! I understand it's probably too soon to reveal Masa's secret, but Masa has never opened up to someone special outside of her family. So, I'm trying my best. Sooooo... did you guys noticed that Masa used the word HOUSE instead of HOME?

Masa: Of course they did you idiot *kicks face

Me: Why my baby! I created you! *glomps

Haruhi: Here's a special preview of next Chapter

Masa: Help me get this crazy woman off me!

Preview of next chapter:

**Chapter 4: Horror Games Part 1**

My mother was in her red robe scanning all of the business papers; scattered along the floor, carelessly letting her blonde hair fall to her face.

"Our stocks are down 5%!" My mother screamed with her raging green eyes.

"Madam please calm down." A maid suggested.

"No, I won't. You need to find something I can use and now! We are in third from the Suohs and if it continues, we will drop." She snapped and pointed her finger towards me.

I stared at the ground bowing my head before I left.

"Very well mother."

I looked towards my father's room sadly to see him awake. _He looks thinner._

"Masaki, my dear daughter."

"Sorry, I'm late for school."

He replied with a small 'o' and turned his head to stare out the window. I dashed out the door towards the limo.


	5. Chapter 4: Horror Games Part I

**Chapter 4: Horror Games Part I**

A/N: Yes this is the Halloween episode, BUT I put in some twists here so I'm not following along with the episode exactly. This is a week and a half after the incident (Tamaki almost discovered Masa's real gender). Now before we get down to business, I hope that you all enjoy this special chapter. I wanted to add a little humor, but sadly it was somewhat difficult for me. I only own my OCS!

I first painted my face white and underlined the bottom of my eyes with the black eyeliner, then placed the long fangs to my teeth along with the yellow contacts to my eyes. I layered the torn red cloak on top of my black suit and slacks. After bloodying my mouth and face with red paint, I put on my dark brown wolf's claws holding a fake severed head of an old lady (which was dripping with red paint) in one hand and the axe in another.

_**Hours earlier….**_

_(Masa's POV)_

My mother was in her red robe scanning all of the business papers scattered along the floor, carelessly letting her blonde hair fall to her face.

"Our stocks are down 5%!" My mother screamed with her raging green eyes.

"Madam please calm down." A maid suggested.

"No, I won't. **You** need to find something I can use and now! We are in third from the Suohs and if it continues, we will drop." She snapped and pointed her finger towards me. "Enough with dancing in circles and get the job done."

I stared at the ground bowing my head before I left.

"Very well mother."

I looked towards my father's room sadly to find him awake. _He looks thinner._My father rested upon a large king-sized canopy bed with several layers of decorated golden brown sheets on top of his lap.

"Masaki, my dear daughter."

"S-sorry, I'm late for school." I took a large step backwards

He replied with a small 'o' and turned his head to stare out the window. I dashed out the door towards the limo.

"Oh no! First Period with Haruhi already passed and now I'm late. Kyoya's gonna kill me for this!"

I barged my way into the music room and was greeting by a Loli-Vampire.

"Ah! Masa-chan look at me! I vant to suck your blood!" Hunny jumped in front waving his arms. Mori picked up the boy and dangled him in the air to make it look like Hunny was flying.

"You're late." Kyoya called out.

I apologized to my boss, but realized everyone was dressed in a similar vampire costume except for Haruhi and the twins who weren't there.

"You guys are so cliché. So what's the memo?"

"I'd like to see you think of something better. This is our Halloween special!" Tamaki explained holding up a vampire costume for me.

"Don't You Dare Touch Me." I hissed.

The blonde slowly backed away from me.

"We are in charge of The Test of Courage along with class 2-C and the Black Magic Club. Class 1-A is participating in the activities and supposedly the one who loses will be known as "The Captain of All Cowards." Kyoya informed.

"My brother's in that class and so are Haruhi and the twins."

_KNOCK!_

Tamaki stared intently at the small teenager.

"What?" He leaned a bit closer.

"Stop it you Pervert!" I yelled and he jumped back turning a shade of red. _I hope he doesn't remember..._

"Will you go fetch me my green folder in the office." Kyoya commanded while explaining to some guests about this week's host club plan.

_Thank you my savior Shadow King!~_

I briskly walk in to the room. The large office was piled with neat papers, each having a folder of its own. I spotted the green folder and noticed a file underneath. It was a multimillion dollar deal to design the best model hotel on the island of Dubai. The next papers contained the names of stock holders and their investments. I quickly pulled out my phone to take a picture of the papers and dashed out hopefully unseen to give Kyoya his folder.

"Is the Host Club helping out?" I handed my superior the folder.

"Ufufufufu would you care to join us?" A voice asked out from behind me.

I slightly jumped away from the cloaked figure stepping out of the coffin that was oddly connected to the room.

"W-who are you?"

"Nekozawa, I am head of the Black Magic Club if you'd like to join then follow me." He walked towards the coffin and into another room.

"Masa Sasaki. The pleasures all mine…" I said flatly.

"You should follow him; I will cut your debt by 10% if you do a good job." My ears instantly perked at the Shadow King's offer. Kyoya raised his eyebrow slightly as I was happy to oblige leaving and I hurried to follow Nekozawa before he was gone.

"Wow this is some nice shindig you got here." I commented while being followed by his two subordinates.

"Thank you…ah…here we are the broadcasting room."

I peaked over his shoulder at the three monitors that were online. Haruhi and a class representative appeared on one screen. On another, I saw that the twins tried to scare the poor nerd by bringing out their fake bloody masks and Haruhi scolded them while walking over to the frightened student.

"_**Ne, Kaoru isn't this fun?"**_

"_**Agreed. It's better than the time we almost got Masa fired on his first day as a host." Hikaru nodded.**_

"_**Yeah or when we released the science's lab frogs all over the classroom and left the key on his desk."**_

Haruhi's voice in the background was starting.

"_**I have a book that will help you cope with your fears."**_

"_**R-r-really?"**_

"_**One, pretend everything's okay-"**_

I slammed the palm of my hand on top of the causing the computer to mute the camera's recorded voices.

"So…Nekozawa-senpai…" I cooed leaning forward with a devilish smile.

"H-h-hai?!" He was obviously frightened by my rage. I lose my temper often especially in this situation.

"Where do I sign up for this fun game?"

He held a scheduled paper up to my face slowly and I scanned the contents.

Tamaki let out a blood curdling scream as soon as I returned to the room. He had changed his costume to a ghost girl.

"Calm down Pedo King it's only me."

"You were only gone for an hour, what happened?" He frowned at his new nickname.

I just smiled at him and walked out of the room leaving him with a frightened expression.

**(No one's POV)**

Hikaru and Kaoru ended up separated from the others and were walking along the corridor.

"Kekekekekeke…"

"Hikaru, did you hear that?" The brother pulled the sleeve of his arm.

"Kaoru don't scare me like that. I didn't hear anything." Hikaru brushed off his brother's arm.

"Kekeekekeahahahah!~"

The two brothers hugged each other mercilessly as they turned their heads to see a figure approaching them. It started to sing in a raspy, but loud voice and walked very sluggishly towards the twins.

"…"

_There was a wolf that swallowed a lady_

_I don't know why he swallowed her whole_

_Then a boy found the wolf_

_Hacked him up to find the lady_

_Bloodied and battered_

_He skinned him dead_

_Now he's out for revenge!_

The figure threw a bloody object at them that rolled to their feet, it was a severed head of an old lady. The two dashed down the hallway screaming; trying to escape their frightening encounter only to be followed.

"What does it want?! Kaoru cried.

"I don't know, just keep running!"

Screams could be heard throughout the first floor of the school. The two were then cornered hugging each other so tightly. Before anyone could react a school booby trap was activated sending the three in a dark and small room.

"Hi-hikaru? Are you there?!"

"Yeah I'm right here. I found a flashlight." He clicked it on; next to him was the crazy killer.

"AAAAAAAAaaargghhhhhhh!" The twin screamed and turned off the flashlight trying to hit the person.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Stop hitting me so hard!" The two blinked in confusion.

"It's me you guys. Masa." She said and Hikaru turned on the flash light.

"What were you thinking?!" Kaoru screamed.

"It's a Test of Courage you guys… I heard what you both said earlier too… about what you did to me." She replied sternly and looked down taking out a make-up remover cloth.

"That still doesn't give you the right to scare us like that!" Hikaru retorted.

"What did I do to give YOU the right to play such pranks on ME?! Trying to get me fired?!" she roared.

The twins became silent.

"Did I do something I'm not aware of?! Please enlighten me if I did. I don't appreciate being left in the dark like this!** I hate this, I hate you, and I hate both of you!**"

The words coming from her mouth acted as piercing daggers stabbing the shocked teenagers.

"…"

The Hitachiins stood up walking towards the doors and out into the hallway. Masa quickly kept her pace and followed.

"I'm not done with you guys-!" She grabbed their uniform sleeves then suddenly stepped on a trap that activated and the helpless students were caught in the net.

"Ow…" Masa rubbed the back of her head, accidentally elbowed Hikaru in his face.

"Hey." He complained.

She realized she was in the most awkward position possible and couldn't squirm her way out. Masa was sitting somewhat on top of Hikaru with her back facing him and Kaoru was on top of her unable to move as well. She blushed furiously between the twins and stopped moving hoping not to worsen the situation.

"…" (Hikaru)

"…" (Kaoru)

"…What...the...F*&k?!"

"..."

"Nekozawa-senpai get me down from your stupid trap!"

**"We're in this mess because of you."** They pointed out in unison.

"Don't b-b-blame me because Haruhi and I-"A thought popped up. "You-you-you two, every time I was with her you both pulled pranks on me because you were jealous, didn't you?!"

The two blushed deeply as Masa cursed.

"Don't think you're all that!" Kaoru angrily said and tried turning his red face away.

**"She's our toy!"**

A vein formed from the girl's forehead. Masa became raged at their childish play and she pinched the sides of Kaoru's cheeks with both of her hands and stretched. The pissed off Kaoru then elbowed her stomach. Hikaru then copied Masa by doing the same thing she'd done earlier. The three began thrashing in the cramped space: pulling hairs, smothering, and probably some bites occurred.

"Haruhi is not a toy! Why would you two do this?!"

**"You piss us off!"**

"Look at this mess we're in!"

**"I know you are, but what are we?"**

"That makes no sense!"

**"You attacked us!**

"The two of you started it with your stupid jealousy phase like some sick puppies!" Kaoru held her wrist tightly, but was unable to free himself.

"Letschh me go!" She hissed in pain. Hikaru still pinching Masa's cheek while she had a handful of the twins' hair in each of her hands.

"**No, you!"**

"Shhtop pinching mehh Hikaru!" The twins immediately stopped releasing the girl and she released the two as well.

"How did you know it was me?" He questioned.

"What are you talking about?" She blinked continuously in confusion. _We were just fighting a while ago and you ask that now?_

"You can tell us apart?"

"Well, yeah. You're both different." Masa patted her now bruised cheeks leaving her ruffled hair in a mess.

Their longest fight hour passed and the three, too exhausted to continue, were stuck in an even stranger position. Hikaru was now straddling the teenage girl. Masa's back leaned in close to Kaoru's chest. Hikaru couldn't help but to examine the small "boy's" feature: Long eyelashes, dark brown eyes, pink lips and a chubby, but slender face. Masa suddenly noticed the boy's face inching closer.

SCHWWOOOPPP!

"My f-ing aching ass... Hikaru are you al-" Horrified, Kaoru stood watching his brother lock lips with Masa

Hikaru and Masa instantly got up blushing profusely.

"AAaaaaaarrrrrrghhhhcccckkk! She screamed awkwardly.

Hikaru was pretending to heave and constantly wiped his mouth.

"Masa is that you?" A brunette called out from a corner.

**End of Chapter 4 Part I**

Me: Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5: Horror Games Part II

**Chapter 5 Horror Games Part II**

Devi: OOC-ish in this chapter, so please be aware and if you don't like it then don't read it. Okay everyone Toshi is not in this chapter because he left yesterday to study abroad, but he will be back!

Masa: Devi doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club!

Devi: There's a quick POV in this chapter as well, so be ready!

* * *

"K-k-kira?!" Masa shouted.

"Matte… Hikaru!" Karou yelled rushing after his brother.

Masa brought a hand slightly covering her bleeding mouth. She was caught into a bear hug by her brother.

"What happened to your face? You look like a puffer fish." he chuckled after Masa broke away.

"That not funny. It's nothing you should worry about." She was blushing; remembering the incident earlier and looked out the window for a moment, but started walking.

"..and the outfit? Why were you with the Hitachiins?"

"I'm helping out with the Courage test; I played a little prank of my own on them." She snickered as a mental image popped into her head of the twins' faces. She frowned again remembering why she was angry.

"How did you find me Kira?"

"Mother called...She says it's important."

"What?!" Masa dragged her brother outside to their limo.

**(Hikaru's Point of View)**

"Why, why did that have to happen?!" I thought out loud.

"Hikaru, slow down a minute." My brother complained. "It was just an accident, why are you overreacting?"

"I-I don't know."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru looked very worried. I did not know what to do.

* * *

**Normal Point of View**

"Where is he?! He's not in his room!" Masa yelled opening the doors.

Her stepmother gasped at her daughter's disheveled outfit.

"Change this instant!" She grumbled. A maid from the room offered Masa a towel.

"Where is he?" Masa asked again, losing her patience. She ignored her maid's offer.

"You don't plan on visiting my own husband looking like that."

"Masa…" Kira grabbed his sister's shoulder lightly. She shook off his hand.

"Kira, leave now please." His mother commanded in her nice tone. He had no choice, but to obey and left.

"You'll get to see him soon… Did you get what I asked for?" Masa bit her lip to suppress her anger. She pulled out her phone, handing to a maid.

"Very well, I'll finish my business. You may see him tomorrow." The Madam left laughing while her maids followed.

I walked off to my bedroom.

"Hey, lil sis, what's wrong?" Kira said walking into his sister's bedroom.

"Have you heard from Toshi?" Kira shook his head. Masa sat up in her bed just staring at him. It was a good thing that the two days that passed were weekends; otherwise she would be in trouble.

"His phone is disconnected since he's busy studying abroad in France and mother isn't back from her trip yet."

"…"

"…"

"Look, I know you're mad at mother, but don't worry. Father's probably fine."

"But I saw him and he looked sad-" Masa tried to think of what to say.

_You don't know what's going on. She treats you differently. You don't know what happens. You and Toshi think we're just bickering; both of you are oblivious._ She tried to pull from the negative thoughts that entered her mind.

"You didn't talk to father did you?"

"…." Masa shook her head.

"Mother probably doesn't want to stress you out."

"Y-yeah, you're probably right!" Masa got up putting on her fake smile.

"That's a good girl." Kira took one of her pillows and lightly hit her head. Masa nodded still giving her fake smile.

* * *

The next week…

She couldn't help worrying constantly. It made her want to cry from the stress.

Masa peered into the music room. Tamaki was wearing a cowboy suit with a big gold star that said sheriff. She also noticed the twins with smiliar costumes as Tamaki, but theirs had red bandannas around their necks meaning they were bandits. Suddenly she was lassoed by Mori who was in a Native American Chief cosplay. She was pulled into the room.

Hunny was singing while eating cake. He was dressed as a little Native American warrior.

**_Tasuke usachan to isshou Dakara bato kabashite_**

**_WAKU WAKU suru you na yume no shima e Tasuke takashi mo isshou Dakara taiyou sa_**

"That's a good catch Mori-senpai. Now to put him into this costume." The Pedo King said, holding up a footed cow printed onesie pajama.

"Eh? Eeeeeyyyahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. Her struggles were futile against the rope.

**_UKI UKI suru you na tabi ni da you_**

"Hold still!"

"No!"

"Ouch! You bit me!"

"Good!"

"Why aren't you helping Mori-senpai?!"

"…" (Mori)

**_DOKI DOKI_**

**_Tasuke minna to isshou Dakara bato takashite  
WAKU WAKU suru you na yume no shima e Tasuke itsudatte isshou Dakara taiyou sa  
UKI UKI suru you na tabi ni da you_**

**_DOKI DOKI__Nya nya nya papapa  
Kuru kuru kuruku nya nya nya nya_**

"Don't do it! Sadist! Pedo King! Freak! Fake Prince! Commoner-Obsessed Stalker!"

Tamaki was shot by her hurtful nicknames and 'fainted'. He crawled back to his corner of guests.

"Masa you're here. Mori, please let him go." Haruhi said watching her upperclassman untying the ropes binding her friend. Haruhi was dressed in a blue prairie dress with a white bonnet.

"Thank you." Masa said. Haruhi just smiled.

"And just where were you after the Courage Test?" A suave voice asked. He was dressed in a black mayor suit while holding his signature notebook.

"Nowhere. I went home early." She whispered. Masa was fighting back her tears.

"Our profits went down due to your absence."

"…"

"Do you have anything to say?" Masa kept staring at the ground. The hosts were looking intently from their personal corners.

"I…I haven't been feeling well." Kyouya arched one of his eyebrows.

"Please leave your personal problems at home, not at work."

_Ouch. That stings._

The customers couldn't help, but to curiously watch. Kyouya thought that the attention was not necessary, so he wrapped his arms around Masa's waist. The girl couldn't help but to break from her gloomy mood.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kyouya leaned in to her ear.

"Let's talk in my office." He whispered.

Before closing the door, there were screams of rabid fangirls.

"What happened to you and the Hitachiins?"

"Huh?"

"You and Hikaru both have band aids on your lips. It's not that hard to figure out."

"What about it?"

"The Twins are a bit different and customers have been displeased with your tardiness. I expect you to fix it."

"I haven't been feeling well." She said to avoid his statement. He sighed deeply.

"I understand that your father is resting and Ootori Hospital downtown."

"Is he okay?! What happened?!"

"He's resting easy. It is not necessary for you to worry; I expect you to do your job as a host or your debt is to increase." Masa was furious. _All he cared about is: Profit THIS, profit THAT, money, money, money._

"Although your intentions are for gaining your own profits, I appreciate you for informing me. It is best to not involve yourself in my personal life Kyouya…" She simply stated with a hint of displeasure while walking out.

Oh no, what did I just do?! She thought realizing her mistake to speak against her boss.

"Strange girl…" He smirked looking at the door she left through and writing down something in his notebook.

"Hello, sorry to keep you all waiting." Masa said smiling to her customers.

"No, it's quite alright. Masa-kun you're not wearing and cosplay?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh no, I'm very shy to dress up in a certain way…" Masa glared at Tamaki, who was trying to be sneaky and approach her.

"I just love Old Western Culture." A girl commented blushing.

Masa just nodded in agreement and poured some tea. She suddenly smelled the aroma peacefully.

"Wow… I just love the smell of raspberry white champagne tea."

"You know a lot about tea?"

"Yes, my brother has a garden of plants for tea in our greenhouse. We have Assam, Chai, Rose, Yunnan, Jasmine, and so much more." She kept smiling and noticed everyone staring. Her face started to turn into several shades of red.

"I-i-it's such a boring story, I'm sorry." Masa apologized rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

The four girls swoon at her smile. The twins couldn't help to notice that their guests were too busy watching the red head.

Hikaru couldn't help staring at her lips. Kaoru elbowed his brother slightly to break him away from his trance. They looked at each other.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other and stood next to Masa's section.

"Oh Hikaru, I've been shot." Kaoru fell to the floor dramatically. Hikaru started to tear up.

"Kaoru, please don't leave me. Who will be there when I wake up every morning?"

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru you always wake me up every night whenever you had a bad dream."

"That's embarrassing Hikaru …" Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. The two began to inch closer

"You're the only one for me…my partner in crime…" The girls in the club started to surround the two boys in a circle.

Masa looked at the scene in grotesque; losing her appetite. _Yuck, incest is gross._

Haruhi motioned for her friend to come over and the two sat down.

"I'm going on a shopping trip tomorrow. Would you like to come too?"

"That sounds wonderful." Masa laughed.

"I just wanted to find some ingredients."

"Do you want to go to dinner as well? I know this Sushi bar by your place. Your dad told me you have a craving for sushi." She said playfully.

"I'd love that." Haruhi giggled lightly.

"Then it's a date!" Masa didn't know her outburst caught the attention of the host members, especially when it caught the sheriff's attention.

To Be Continued….

* * *

Devi: Sorry everyone! My computer went down suddenly yesterday and I lost most of my chapters! I hope Masa is not too mary-sue! Please look forward to the next chapter! Yes, Kyouya knows who she is!

Chapter 6: Bittersweet Revenge

Devi: My title is super corny! Thank you everyone.


End file.
